


Fantasy Fulfilment

by leonheart2012



Series: In Which Prompto Is Surprisingly Kinky [7]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: 'cunt' and 'pussy' used for Prom's genitals, Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Fisting, Anal Sex, Blindfolds, Bondage, Cock Slut, Collars, Dirty Talk, Face-Fucking, Kidnapping, M/M, Master/Pet, Medical Devices, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Praise Kink, Prior Consent, Prom is a Slut, Punishment, Pussy Spanking, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rape/Non-con Roleplay, Riding, Roleplay, Safe Sane and Consensual, Sex Toys, Slave Training, Sounding, Speculum, Spitroasting, Squirting, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, petting, trans male Prompto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:00:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29755848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leonheart2012/pseuds/leonheart2012
Summary: Dino is a dom for hire. Prompto hired him. I wonder if you can guess from the tags what he hired him to do...
Relationships: Prompto Argentum/Dino Ghiranze
Series: In Which Prompto Is Surprisingly Kinky [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1404655
Kudos: 22





	Fantasy Fulfilment

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little, filthy fic about Prom getting 'broken-in' to be a sex slave. Everything is consensual.

The first thing Prompto is aware of as he wakes is the rope around his body. There are some on his legs, keeping them spread, and some on his arms, keeping them tied to the headboard of the bed he’s lying on. The next is that he’s obviously naked. Lastly, he realises he can’t see anything because he has a blindfold on.

A chair creaks, and his heart rate spikes. “Glad to see you’re finally awake.” A grating voice says from somewhere off to his right. A hand lands gently on his skin, making him jump. The voice chuckles. “Sensitive, I see. But of course you would be; on alert. How does this sound make you feel?”

He hears the clinking of metal, presumably the man unbuckling his belt, and Prompto flinches again. “Don’t worry; I’m not gonna fuck you. Yet.” He chuckles darkly again. “No, no, I like my pets trained before they’re rewarded, and you’re going to be trained very thoroughly.”

The crack of the belt against Prompto’s exposed backside stings, and he cries out...but his pussy is leaking. He can’t believe he’s turned on by this.

“Now, I’m gonna untie you, but if you try to get away from me, I’ll give you twenty strikes just like that, you understand?”

Prompto whimpers and nods. He doesn’t want to feel that again.

“Good.” The rope around his arms and legs slithers away, and he sits up, rubbing his wrists and ankles. “Very good. I think you’ll learn quickly.” The man gives him a gentle rub where his clitoris is, humming at how wet Prompto is. “A very good pet indeed.”

Something inside Prompto squirms with the praise. He wants to be a good pet. He wants more praise, more touches, hopefully even an orgasm. The man lies him back on the mattress and touches him all over, squeezing his breasts, smoothing over his stomach, opening his mouth and trying out his gag reflex, pushing his fingers into Prompto’s dripping pussy, and then finally into his ass. He hums to himself again.

“I think your first lesson should be about getting your ass stretched.” The man says. “Get up.”

Prompto does so hastily, swaying a little on his feet, off-balance because of his lack of vision.

“Good.” He earns another pet to his clitoris. He’s led over to a waist-height table and guided on. “Hold out your hand.” Cold lubricant gets squeezed out onto it. “Finger your ass open. Don’t stop until you’ve got your whole fist in there.”

The angle is awkward, but Prompto manages to get first one, then two and three, four and eventually all five of his fingers, but he’s struggling with getting the whole fist in. His knuckles keep catching on his sensitive rim, making him see stars. He takes a deep breath and tries one more time, crying out in pain sharply as his whole fist punches into himself.

“Stop.” The man says, but holds his wrist in place when Prompto goes to pull it out. He tenses, expecting to be punished, but all he gets is a verbal warning. “When I say ‘stop’, pet, I mean to stop exactly where and how you are. No moving. Understood?”

“Yes sir.” Prompto says, gathering the courage from somewhere.

The man hums appreciatively. “A lovely voice, but not one I’ll need to hear. I’ll forgive it because you were spoken to, but I need only hear your mewls of pleasure and yelps of pain.”

Prompto nods against the leather surface of the bench, giving one of the mewls as his clitoris is touched yet again.

“Now, I’m going to fasten a dildo behind you, and I want you to sink back onto it and fuck yourself with it until you cum. I don’t care how long it takes. You’ll cum with your ass, on command eventually.” He grips Prompto’s hair painfully. “And don’t even _think_ about faking it.”

The hands leave Prompto, and he hears fabric brushing against fabric, and feels straps brush against his feet. Finally, the man comes back and eases his fist out of his anus. “Sit back.” He guides Prompto onto the dildo. It’s slightly bigger than his fist, giving him a good stretch.

He starts to ride it, moving his hips forward and back until he’s thoroughly fucked himself on the dildo. He’s still no closer to cumming, though, so he starts to think about someone else doing this. Maybe even the man holding him captive. He thinks about him grabbing his hair and fucking his face, his ass and pussy. Someone doing it all at once. His pussy starts to throb, begging for something to be inside it. He wants to touch himself, but he knows it’s against the rules. He has to come with his ass. He imagines himself being fucked in every which way possible, falling back on all of his fantasies, before he’s finally cumming.

The man steps in closer and toys with his clitoris again, making Prompto moan in both pain and pleasure. He’s so sensitive, but it feels so good. “Good pet. You’ll have me inside you within the hour at this rate. It only took ten minutes for you to cum with your ass.”

Prompto moans again, loving the praise, and anticipating having someone’s real cock inside him; they’re always better than toys.

“Next, I want to see you ride something with that gorgeous cunt. But first, I wanna take a look inside. Turn over.” Prompto does and spreads his legs, already knowing exactly what’s expected of him.

“There’s a good slut.” He gets a playful slap to his sensitive pussy, and gasps in pleasure. He’s always wanted his pussy spanked, but hasn’t had the courage to ask anyone yet. More cold lubricant gets squeezed over his lower half, and then a metal instrument is shoved into his pussy and cruelly yanked open. Thank goodness he’s already quite wet and open, or it would be a lot more painful.

The man pokes and prods at his walls and his cervix for a while before moving on to getting a sounding rod and inserting it into Prompto’s urethra. Everything clenches as he has an orgasm again.

The man stops, pulls back, removes the rod and speculum before he gets the belt. “Did I _say_ you could cum?” He asks before the first strike lands.

Prompto whines in response, his hips jerking at the harsh contact.

“I didn’t, did I?” He strikes Prompto’s pink pussy again. “Little slut.” He delivers another few strikes, until Prompto cries out in very real pain. Then, he smooths over the area with a gentle hand. “Well, it is your first night. Can’t expect you to be perfect.” He kisses the inside of Prompto’s quivering thigh. “Don’t cum again, pet.”

Prompto whimpers his assent, holding his legs even wider for the man to continue playing with him. The sounding rod goes back into his urethra, and Prompto almost cums again, but holds on – barely.

Finally, the man pulls away and cleans his equipment, going to get another, slightly smaller, dildo. He sets it up for Prompto to ride it. “Get on this, pet.” He says while putting a collar around Prompto’s neck, giving the lead attached to it a little tug.

Prompto moans softly as he gets onto all fours and then sinks down onto the dildo. It feels good as he clenches down on it, but he wishes it were a real cock. He hasn’t had many, but the ones he has had have been wonderful.

Wanting more than anything to prove that he’s a good pet, Prompto gets to work immediately, rolling his hips and fucking himself on the dildo beneath him. It’s clearly affecting the man; he’s groaning quietly and, out of the corner of his eye, Prompto can see him stroking his cock through his jeans.

The man catches him looking and yanks on the leash. “Enjoy what you see?”

Prompto nods and whines again, hoping for more contact from his captor.

“Good. We’ve got one more test, and then you’ll get your first taste of a real man’s cock, eh, pet?” He strokes through Prompto’s hair, one hand on his head, the other near his pussy, stroking through the coarse pubes at the base of his t-dick. “So soft.” He murmurs. “You’re the softest pussy I’ve ever had. And judging by your walls, your cunt is going to be the softest, too.” He pulls away and goes to get another dildo, hooking it into a strap-on.

“If you can get face-fucked with this without biting – I don’t care about choking, as long as there are no teeth – then I’ll take you right now. You’ll be mine forever, and you’ll never have to touch a dildo again. You’ll service my cock and mine alone. Nothing and no one else. Understand?”

Prompto whines and nods, opening his mouth to accept the smaller dildo. As he gets spit-roasted, his eyes roll back in his head, but he holds off the orgasm desperately. He’s always loved being choked by dick. It makes him cum harder than anything else.

“You can cum.” The man says, and Prompto lets go, pushing until he’s squirting all over the examination table.

As the aftershocks fade, the man pulls the dildo out of Prompto’s mouth, helps him off the other dildo, lays him on a clean bed and wipes the sweat from him with a cool towel. The subspace slowly fades away, and Prompto is left looking at the man he hired to help fulfil his fantasy. He smiles gently at him.

“How was that, sweetheart?” He says.

“So good.” Prompto replies. “Water?”

The man, whose name had been, at least on his website, Dino, hands him a bottle of water, which Prompto downs in one go.

“Thanks.”

Dino smiles again. “No worries, doll.” His accent is thick, but Prompto can’t place it. He’s too tired, anyway. “Listen, I wouldn’t normally offer this, but I really meant it about you being the softest. Besides, I’ve never seen anyone ride dick like you before. Would you like the real thing?”

Prompto nods enthusiastically. “Please.”

“Alright.” He rolls Prompto over and gets underneath him. He pulls his trousers down so his cock springs out. “Ride this for me, baby.” Before Prompto does, he grabs a condom and rolls it over his cock, sinking down on it, gasping at the feeling. He starts to roll his hips, his whole body loving the ride.

Dino’s hands come up to grab his hips and guide him, hitting all the right places to make Prompto’s eyes roll back. Before long, he’s panting with pleasure.

“Please, please, master.” Prompto begs, and Dino gives the lead a harsh tug.

“Do it. Cum for me.”

Prompto’s pussy clenches around Dino’s shaft, causing the older man to cum. Now sweaty again, Prompto collapses onto his partner.

“That was really nice.” Prompto murmurs.

“Couldn’t agree more.” Dino says with a chuckle. “I’d ask if you want to do this again, but I’m afraid of what your boyfriend will do to me.”

“I don’t have one.”

Dino blinks in surprise. Then, “if you go on a date with me next Thursday, you will.”

Prompto laughs. “Alright. You have my number. Just let me know when and where. But just so you know...I expect sex.”

“Your wish is my command, doll.”


End file.
